With reference to FIG. 1, the rotor blades 12 of a helicopter 10 that is parked in an open environment are subject to damage in the event of a strong wind. The wind damage can be mitigated by tying down the rotor blades to prevent excessive lateral movement. A problem to be overcome if the rotor blades are to be tied down is that the rotor blades 12 are too high off the ground for a person 14 standing on the ground to reach the rotor blades. Of course a person can access a rotor blade by standing on a ladder or step stool. Cargo space inside a smaller helicopter is very limited, so transporting a ladder or stool on a regular basis is not convenient. If the person 14 is a pilot that has flown his helicopter 10 to a remote location and high winds are imminent, the pilot has heretofore faced a serious problem that up to now has not been conveniently alleviated. A solution that allows a single person, even one of short stature, to tie down the rotor blades in such a situation is provided by a rotor blade tie down device and rotor blade tie down device installation tool of the present invention.